Radio Data System (RDS) is a method whereby data is broadcast together with FM or VHF radio signals. RDS radio receivers are then able to extract and use that data, which may for example be information about the frequencies of nearby transmitters, the current time and date, text such as the name of the current programme, the title of a record or a phone-in-number, or a code such as a programme type code, (e.g. news, sport, drama). The RDS contains data about the frequencies of nearby transmitters and is able to automatically retune to the strongest signal without the need for action by the user. This is especially useful for car radios which automatically retune themselves when travelling between different transmitter coverage areas.
Wireless terminals such as mobile phones which provide cellular communications for example for telephony and short message service (SMS) are well known and more recently such terminals are also able to provide FM radio reception. It is sought to provide a means whereby these two technologies, RDS and wireless terminals with FM radio reception can be advantageously used in conjunction with one another.
One problem with radio programme broadcasts is that listeners often fail to hear all information, for example if the listener is carrying out another task as well as listening, if the reception is poor or if the information is detailed and complex. A particular example of this is when a listener hears a song on the radio but fails to hear the name of the artist or tune when it is announced. Previously, this problem has been addressed by using the RDS system. The broadcaster issues short radio text messages to RDS radio receivers using the RDS system. These radio text messages can then be displayed on the RDS radio receiver's visual display such that the name of the record is shown whilst that record is broadcast. However, one problem with this is that the listener may require more information than it is practical to include in the radio text message. Also, once the listener has access to the title of the record, he or she may wish to take other actions using that information, such as buy a copy of the record or send the information to a personal database. In order to take such further actions the listener typically needs to re-enter the information to another system which is time consuming and complex. For example, the listener may then wish to access the internet, and make a purchase of the record from an on-line sales service.
Philips have also addressed the problem of identifying songs heard on the radio. However the Philips method does not involve using the RDS system. Instead a user holds his or her mobile telephone handset near to a radio which is broadcasting a song. The mobile telephone transmits the played song to a service provider on the internet which analyses the sound and compares it with a database of pre-configured information about songs. When a match is found information from the database about the song is accessed and sent back to the mobile telephone in a text message. This is disadvantageous because the user needs to hold the telephone handset next to the radio which may not always be practical. Also, the process of finding the correct information in the database is complex because actual sound has to be analysed.
It has also been proposed to use RDS information to facilitate transfer between radio programme broadcasts over the conventional FM system and those same broadcast over the internet. This is described in International Patent Application number WO 01/45308 published on 21 Jun. 2001 and corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/461,454, which are both assigned to Nortel Networks. That document is concerned with user terminals capable of receiving conventional radio frequency public broadcast signals and internet broadcast channels. In one embodiment the user terminal receives conventional radio broadcast signals where possible but if reception is poor, switches to the corresponding internet broadcast. RDS data is broadcast with the radio signals identifying an internet channel associated with the radio frequency broadcast channel. The user terminal switches to an internet broadcast mode and makes a connection with a mobile telephony basestation whereby to continue to receive the same broadcast channel, but by means of the internet accessed via a radio link. In the reverse situation, the internet broadcast contains details of frequencies for a corresponding radio broadcast signal. In another embodiment the user terminal simultaneously receives a radio frequency broadcast channel and information from the internet. The broadcast signals continue to provide audio output while an internet download is used to display graphical/textual information (e.g. currently-playing track details, or adverts with the optional capability to order online, etc.). Whilst the systems described in WO 01/45308 provide fully workable arrangements the present invention extends the work described in that document.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for automatically accessing a service provider which overcomes or at least mitigates one or more of the problems mentioned above.
Further benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description given with reference to the accompanying drawings, which specify and show preferred embodiments of the invention.